Drabble
by RheaThePsychoticNinja
Summary: Series of drabble and oneshots. Largely unrelated. R&R!
1. Of Cupcakes and Katy Perry

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, I think it will mainly be just a series of drabble oneshots, largely unrelated. **

**As I said before, I'm new to this, and I' not all that great a writer, so any helpful reviews would be appreciated! (FLAMES ARE WELCOME.) **

**-I also have a poll up, I need help picking a name for my OC…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED TEEN TITANS AND YOUTUBE, BUT I DON'T.**

* * *

Raven slammed her book shut in frustration, '_What in Azar is that noise?_' She stood, throwing the aforementioned tome onto the sofa. Wandering into the kitchen, she realized her mistake when she saw Starfire happily cooking away.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" She didn't seem to notice Raven's look of pure horror, "I am having the troubles with cooking your earthly baked goods," motioning towards the bowl of flaming pink dough sitting on the stove, "I was measuring the sugar so that it would balance out with the mustard, when I heard a most strange noise!"

"Star, I think you should talk to one of the boys," She paused as she looked at the bowl, '_Is it moving?_' shaking her head she continued, "They seem to be the only ones who can cook. I was actually wondering what the noise is myself." She inwardly cringed, as the scratchy, off-key, noise rang throughout the tower.

"Oh! Yes! A most glorious idea Raven!" Starfire twirled through the air as she sped into the hallway, "ROBIN! Perhaps you could assist me in the baking of the cupcakes?"

"MAKE IT STOP! WHEN WILL IT END!" Beast boy groaned, covering his ears with his hands, '_Dude! Sometimes having super-hearing totally stinks!_'

"Maybe Cyborg will know what it is?" Robin offered from his POW point in the kitchen, trying his best not to throw up at the sight of Starfire's 'cupcakes'.

"Whatever it is, it couldn't hurt to look." Raven relaxed from her meditation postion, headed towards the doors that led to the hallway. Beast boy looked from the gut-wrenching mess in the kitchen, to Ravens retreating form, finally deciding to play it safe. "Hey Raven! Wait up!"

The first place they had checked was Cyborg's room, but no Cyborg there. They looked in the Ops room, the common room, they even had dared to check back in the kitchen. Still no sign of Cyborg. Lastly they began to head down to the garage, "Dude, is it getting louder?"

"It would appear that way." The elevator made a quiet _Ding_, as they reached the bottom floor, doors whishing open to reveal an oblivious Cyborg waxing the T-car, and singing Katy Perry at the top of his lungs.

"_KISS ME, KI-KI-KISS MEEEEE!_

_INFECT ME WITH YOUR LOVE AND,_

_FILL ME WITH YOUR POISON,_  
_TAKE ME, TA-TA-TAKE ME!_

_WANNA BE A VICTIM, _

_READY FOR ABDUCTION,_  
_BOY YOU'RE AN ALIEN,_

_YOUR TOUCH SO FOREIGN,_

_IT'S SUPERNATURAL!_

_EXTRATERRESTRIAL!"_

As he continued to belt out lyrics, Beast boy snickered as Raven pulled out a video camera seemingly out of nowhere. They looked at each other, "Dude, this is SO going on YouTube!" "And if anyone asks, I had no involvement whatsoever."

Cyborg hummed happily to himself, he had finished waxing and polishing his 'baby', so he decided to take a break. Logging into his YouTube account, he noticed a new video, "Hmm, _I LOVE Katy Perry, posted by KissMeI'mGreen." _He clicked on it, staring in disbelief as his cracking off-key voice blasted through the speakers.

"OH. HELL. NO!"

* * *

**Aaand first one is done! Yeah I was listening to E.T. Why? :D **

**So how did I do? My first one ever, so, hoping it turned out okay.**

**(Also, I have no idea how YouTube accounts work -I don't have one- so forgive me if I wrote it wrong.)**


	2. The LEGO The Pain

**Hey! I'm baack! I think I've actually figured out how DocManager works. YAY! X3 (I decided to do one with my OC.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else… Just my OC… **_**Which I still need help naming. **_*** HINT HINT***

* * *

Moriah slammed her face against the table repeatedly, "I just had to step on the (INSERT SWEAR WORD OF YOUR CHOICE) LEGO? Didn't I?" "Dude I had no idea that they could be so sharp," Garfield watched in shock as Victor bandaged Moriah's foot.

She turned to Victor and whispered, "Couldn't Raven use her healing-power stuff to make it go away?" "No," he replied, "It's too big a risk out here in the open. Besides, you seem to heal up pretty quickly, I think you can handle it."

She pouted, jutting her lip out ever so slightly, "It still hurts like hell,"

* * *

**Ugh. Yeah, soooo short. Pretty pointless, inspired by the pain of having to walk through my brother's room.**

**I'm running low on ideas here, if you could write a prompt, nothing much, just a sentence or a word typed into the review box, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**(I'm also hoping to get a story going soon involving my OC…. Once I get her named, to help speed that along, I have put up a poll. PLEASE VOTE! *Attempts 'the face'*)**


	3. Spoon Lord

**Back with another chapter! X3 I'm getting a severe case of writers block here… Prompts?**

**And to whoever reviewed on my previous chapters: Thanks for reviewing! I actually have her full name, and pretty much everything else done already, I'm just having trouble picking out a _double identity name. (ie, Batman, Robin, Beast boy...)_ Because if I pick from the four I have up on the poll, my brain will explode in indecisiveness...But I'll definitely keep it in mind for future use! :) (And ouch! Sounds like it hurt...)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…**

* * *

"I AM THE SPOON LORD! FEAR ME!"

"… That's a spatula,"

"ENOUGH! Do not question my GENIUS!"

"Genius? Man, what genius?"

"Yeah dude, you're wearing a colander on your head, a Care Bears apron, a nametag that says '_My name is Sam-I-am_'_, _ and you're waving your spatula like it was the end of the world."

"I-I-I… FEAR MY SPOON! I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!"

"This guy _so_ belongs at Arkham…"

* * *

**Hehehe, Spoon Lord is mine, actually… Yup. I'm tired. Yet I can't get to sleep. :/**


	4. Cupcake

**Duhm- duhm-duh-duh-deedilie-doo…. Here's another chapter for you…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans…Yet. Nor do I own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. (**_**Lookie up there, that's your reference!**_**) All I own is my OC… Sad, very sad indeed.**

* * *

Beast boy woke up in the middle of the night. Which is why, like every other normal teenage boy would, he got up to look for a snack. Foraging through the fridge, he labeled each food according to it's owner.

'_Hmm… Let's see, mustard, not hard to guess, __**(1) **__ totally a Starfire thing. Giant turkey leg?' _He shuddered, thankful that it wasn't him, and angry that someone could be so heartless to eat animals.

'_Yeah, definitely Cy. Must be 'Turkey Night' soon. …Fish tacos? Ang, you are too much like Speedy…' __**(2)**_

Suddenly, something caught his eye, far, far ,in the very back of the refrigerator, was a lone, pink, cupcake. '_I don't think anyone around here eats neon pink cupcakes… Maybe just a little taste wouldn't hurt.' _So, very quietly, as not to wouldn't wake anyone else, the green changeling brought the small pastry up to his mouth. The frosting tasted okay, but when the actual cake part landed on his tastebuds, he thought he would die. The strange taste was almost as bad as Star's 'Pudding of Sadness'. Throwing it back into the fridge, Beast boy gave up, deciding to go back to bed.

(0)

The next morning, a certain elf-eared changeling was falling asleep at the table, when all of a sudden,

"WHO HAS TAKEN A BITE OUT OF MY LAST GLORIOUS MUSTARD 'CUP OF CAKE'!"

Beast boy had never been more scared in his life.

* * *

_**(1) I actually eat mustard like Starfire does… Put it on everything, my friends dared me to try it on pancakes. It actually kinda tasted good. XD**_

**(2) Ang, is a nickname for my OC, Night Angel. (That is now her name, I have had **_**one vote**_**, on my poll, and this is the name that the vote was for. THE VOTER HAS SPOKEN!)**

**I don't know how often, or even how long I'll be able to update this, my mom has turned into an Anti-Electricity Nazi… XC**


	5. Adventure Timed

**HI HI HI! (Please excuse my hyper-ness, I get like this sometimes. Especially when there's coffee around…) So new chapter! YAY!**

* * *

***Ahem* To those of you who happened to read my other story 'Strange Character', before I deleted it – I AM SO SORRY! I wrote that **_**very**_** late at night, half asleep, and listening to some weird music. Meaning I wasn't in my right mind. I checked my email the next morning, saw that someone actually followed it, and thought, '**_**WTF, when did I post that?' **_**I re-read it, and it embarrasses me **_**so much**_**! I think I'll stick to drabble from now on – and keep away from the computer late at night.**

**(I don't drink, do drugs, or any other crap like that. I just go a bit insane when I haven't had any sleep in awhile.)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, or Adventure Time.**

* * *

"How long has he been like this?"

"About four hours,"

"Four _hours?_"

Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven, all watched with worry as Robin trained,

"Daddy! Why did you eat my fries? I bought them they were mine…"

And on, and on he went, singing song after song-

"I'm just you're problem!"

Over and over again-

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes,"

Not once messing up the lyrics or the tune-

"I'm a tough tootin' baby, I will punch-ah yo buns! Punch-ah yo buns-"

"ROBIN!"

"What?"

"Can you cut the songs please?"

"Yeah dude, you're giving me a headache!"

"Oh. Okay,"

He turned away, humming quietly to himself.

"And Robin,"

"Yeah Raven?"

"No. More. TV."

* * *

**Okay… So, in my mind, Robin_ could_ be a shameless AT fan. Although I'm not sure how that would work, they both were/are aired on the same channel. 0.o **

**And yeah, probably OOC, but obsessing will do that to you. I speak from personal experience.**


	6. The Chess King

**Hi everyones! Got another chapter-FINALLY had a bit of bit of a break in my writers block. :D **

**Please keep in mind that I'll do requests, all you have to do is hit that little button, yeah, the one that says 'PM'…. Or even just a short little prompt in the review box is cool too! (Because seriously, us writers thrive on that kinda stuff. If no one reviews, we just die a little on the inside.**

**Enough rambling! On with the good stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say this? It causes such pain… Okay then. I do not in any way own Teen Titans. :/**

* * *

"_Checkmate. I'm afraid that you have lost. Mousier Mallah, bring the next challenger,"_

"NOOO! And I was so close!"

~.~

Slade stood from his seat, scowl etched into his mask, as he watched Madame Rouge set the chess board back up.

"The game vis ready, who is next?"

"This one,"

Slade gaped in surprise, not expecting The Brain's next opponent to be-

"Wintergreen?"

"Yes master Slade, I have come to participate in this, amusing game of strategy,"

"_I hope that you are quite prepared to be defeated, please, have a seat."_

Wintergreen sat down into the chair formerly occupied by his employer, and stared hard at the board as The Brain and Mallah placed their pieces. Smiling to himself, he countered their moves perfectly, blocking them from his queen, rooks, bishops, knights, and most importantly, his king.

~.~

Mallah looked at the board in disbelief, he and The Brain had taken four of Wintergreen's pawns, while they had lost both bishops, six pawns, a knight, and a rook. He carefully moved their remaining knight, sliding it in the familiar 'L' shape, knocking down one of their opponents few pawns.

'_Slide, knock, another rook.'_ Slade smirked; Wintergreen was winning, fairly easily.

The Brain inwardly smiled, as he watched Mallah move the next piece, which removed one of the challenger's bishops.

Realizing the mistake before it was even finished, Wintergreen drug his queen across the board, and leaned back in his chair. Simply saying,

"Checkmate,"

A groan escaped Madame Rouge's lips, Mallah shrieked in fury, and The Brain gave a simple order.

"_Purge this wretched being from my sight,"_

To which they complied happily, Slade, even though he was, still his completely evil and badass, grabbed Wintergreen and raced towards the exit.

~.~

**~Back at the creepy rundown warehouse that housed large metal gears~**

"Wintergreen, do tell me, how did you ever learn to play chess like that?"

"Oh, I joined a group of world champion chess players; we meet once a week,"

"And how, did you manage to become good enough to join them?"

"I defeated every level of skill that was available on the computer."

* * *

**HOORAY FOR WINTERGREEN THE CHESS KING! **

***Cough* Uh, okay… Not sure where this came from, but hey, I liked it! :D**

**I can see that The Brotherhood of Evil could, be really sore losers when it came to games, so I made them lose one. XD Sorry if anyone was OOC… I have a tendency to do that… REVIEW!**


	7. Random Crack

**RANDOM CRACK PAIRING! This is something that I'll do when I'm half-asleep, yet can't get to sleep, or just don't want to go to bed… I can't do anything serious when I'm in this insane state, so should be fun! **

**Please Review!**

* * *

**WARNING! NONE OF THIS SHOULD BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, AS IT WILL CAUSE YOU TO, to… Uhh… SOMETHING!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER, WHY YOU NO LET ME HAVE 'DIS SHOW?!**

* * *

_Kid Flash and Silkie_

"Move over."

"_Sqee-guuooorg-blleechkk,_"

"I don't care what the hell your mother said! I want to sit on this couch!"

Kid Flash proceeded to sit on Silkie.

"_Grruakk!"_

"I am going to sit here. And drink my forbidden Monster."

"_Blluuaggch!"_

Even with the extra vibrating from the energy drink, Kid Flash found it hard to remove the throw-up from the little moth larvae from his hair and body.

_~.~_

_Slade and Beast boy_

"Don't try and move, I have you surrounded,"

"Dude, don't even go there,"

Slade maneuvered swiftly around Beast boy as he threw a can at him.

"I'll kick your sorry butt!"

"Not so fast, my little Dashie, I shall kick yours first,"

"NOOOOO! NOT THE PINKIE PIE HORROR SONGS!"

"Yes my little shapeshifter, we shall sing along to EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. THEM.:

Robin looked at Starfire from their place behind the couch, "Did you know that they were both bronies?"

"Please, what is a 'brony'?"

_~.~_

_Silkie and Raven_

Raven sat down next to Silkie on the couch, peering down on him, she asked,

"KF?"

Silkie grumpily looked up at her and hissed.

"_Gluur shmeeaaa chiool,"_

"He did?"

"_Eechss."_

"Oh he's going to pay for that! He knows he's not supposed to have caffeine of any kind, and the rule about not sitting on cute mutant moth larvaes!"

_~.~_

_Cyborg and Bumblebee_

"So your saying that that CAR, is more important than ME!"

"No! I'm not! I'm just saying-"

"-That you are in love with a car! Not your girlfriend, not a human, BUT A FREAKIN' CAR!"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH MY CAR! I LOVE MY CAR, BUT I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THE FLIPPING THING!"

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!"

*Insert vein popping explosion thingies until screen blows up.*

_~.~_

_Aqualad and Silkie_

'_How long do you think he'll run away? Doesn't he know it is no use against them?'_

Aqualad smiled at Silkie's mentally asked question, watching in amusement as Starfire and Raven chased Kid Flash around the tower, and into town.

'_Probably, but the guy has hopes, dreams, like us all. He just wants a chance to live out his life a little more.'_

_~.~_

_Slade and Silkie- Oh just forget it…._

* * *

**I literally wrote all the names on pieces of paper and drew them out of a box. Ensures randomness. X3**

**Silkie speak is really hard to write.**

**You know what Silkie? You are going to drive me mad. Not that I'm not already, but… **

**What was I saying? Oh! Right! Silkie, why is it that no matter how many times I tried to keep from drawing your name, there it was, staring at me from the stupid little sheet of paper?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Brain Freeze

"**Aye Rhea, feeling super adventurous tonight lassie?"**

**Says the strange Irish voice in my head… And yes, yes I am, Which is why I am posting a new chapter. Yay. XP **

**DISCLAIMER, I have half a mind to not do you anymore, you cause depression.**

* * *

Every Titan groaned as Beast boy told another one of his lame jokes, something about 'Brain freeze'

I honestly wasn't listening, I was just happy that we had kicked the Brotherhood of Evil's butt, and that we weren't all encased in ice. I was happy to be alive!

I slapped Beast boy on the back as he landed beside us,

"Nice job man! But listen, you seriously need to learn a joke that is actually funny,"

"And how would you know? You even said that you tune me out!"

"He's right you know. If that lame pun didn't kill The Brain, I don't think that anything ever will,"

I laughed as Raven came and stood next to me, '_Man it's fun when we all tease him like this!'_

"Hey! Not cool Raven! It was funny, admit it!"

"What is there to admit? That your dumb joke was lame enough to rival Robin's battle lines?"

"It so was not!"

I smiled at them, chuckling at their antics, 'T_hey got that part right, Robin could come up with the most whacked and stupid puns when we were fighting, somehow fitting each and every villain and situation-'_

"Okay you two,"

I turned around to face Beast boy, "What?"

"At least admit that it made you smile!"

I shook my head, "Man, ain't nothing like that ever gonna make me smile,"

"Wanna know what makes me smile?"

Beast boy and I turned to Raven,

"What?!" His eyes were glittering, he had wanted to figure out what made her smile for ages. I knew that much, so I had to laugh as I heard her deadpan,

"Face muscles,"

* * *

**So I was looking through a bunch of memes, and I saw an Anti-Joke Chicken one and thought, '**_**That sounds like something Raven would say!'**_** I've just been too lazy to type this up… XD **

**And sorry it's a bit sloppy, I wanted to try writing from a first person POV, I think I have seriously failed. :/ And in case you can't tell, it's from Cyborg's POV. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES LIFE SO MUCH BETTER! :D**


	9. Sugar high off of Canned Peaches?

**Hehe, I was derping around when I was TRYING to write a oneshot about Beast boy stumbling upon Ravens diary, and so I present to you the alternate ending! X3 (And yeah, oneshot will prolly never get finished… Finish it in your imagination.) :/**

**-Oh, to any of you out there who can write, draw, animate, or anything of the sort, extremely well; If you would be interested in helping with a project me and a few others on DeviantArt are working on – Please PM me, I'll fill you in on details and answer any questions that you may have! It would be super helpful! Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

**On with the stuffs! :3**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Freakin'. Own. The. Teen. Titans. (And OC warning, I own them, and there is extreme use of them here...)**

* * *

…..

"What's that you're holding?"

Beast boy looked up, staring into the upside down face of his teammate, who was currently floating above him trying to get a better look at the volume he held in his hands.

"N-nothing!" He quickly shoved it behind his back, trying to keep it away from Night Angel, if he knew her well – which he was pretty sure he did – she would have Raven's diary open in ten seconds flat.

"It is too something, lemme' see!" She flipped right-side up, expectance written across her pale face,

"Um, it's a book," Beast boy sat on it, desperate to keep her from taking it,

"And why do you have a book?" She arched an eyebrow, something wasn't right here and she intended to find out what.

"I like to read, sometimes," It came out more as a question, eyes darting back and forth across the room.

"You. _Beast boy_, like to read?"

"Uh, yeah! It's uh, cool! Yeah, cool!"

"So what's it about?"

"What?"

"The book,"

"Oh, well, you see…"

Night Angel smirked, she could see right through his little lie, '_I knew it! Thought that you could keep me away from the peaches? Well think again!'_

She lunged at him, wrestling and shouting, "GIVE ME THE EFFIN' PEACHES!"

"WHAT PEACHES? I DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKI-" Beast boy was cut off as a voice cut through the air,

"What's with all the yelling? I could hear you all the way in my room!"

Night Angel snorted, "Shri, you could hear Batman snoring all the way at Gotham, from your room,"

Shriek came and stood in front of her twin, "You got into the canned peaches again, didn't you?"

Night Angel opened and closed her mouth,

_~.~_

_Flashback…_

"_Stupid Robin and his stupid regulations… Can't find nothing worth eating in here, no canned peaches, no sugar for the damned coffee… Can't even find coffee!"_

_Night Angel reached deeper into the fridge, pulling out box after box of expired food, some of the mold daring to attack the disgruntled teen. Grabbing one last box, she peeked inside, there, nestled into the cardboard that should have held Cyborg's extreme meatlover pork sausage, was a large stack of Oreos, Snickers…. AND PEACHES! Snatching up the jar, she held it close to her heart, happily opening and draining the whole thing, until no more of the sugar filled fruit was left._

_End Flashback_

_~.~_

"I'll take that as a yes. You know better than to get into that stuff! It gives you an extreme sugar high!"

"I was hungry for the freakin' fruit. So I dug until I found it. HEY! I also found the coffee, sugar, Oreos, Reeses, all of our desserts and stuff! That was one expert pack rat, I had no clue that that many things could fit into one sausage box!"

Shriek face-palmed. "Why me?" She mumbled as Night Angel ran off to show Beast boy where she had discovered the forbidden foods, his previous problem forgotten.

* * *

**:D Well, hope ya liked my weirdness! Please review! **


	10. Sad Goodbye My Friends

Hey dudes, I am very sad to have to do this, but this story is now up for adoption. :( My parents have grounded me from writing fanfiction. (electronically at least, I now have a fanfic notebook) So I won't be able to update my stuff for a loooooonnnnnggggggg time. I hope all of you awesome people are still alive here when I actually can.

Soooo, in order for you to adopt this, you must have written at least two chapters of your own story so I can see your writing style and the like.  
Anyway, please review to apply for adopting, preferably PM me, but reviews are fine too. :)

Happy writing, and hope to see you within the decade!


End file.
